Let the Games Begin, Leone Bellator
by ArgoGladius
Summary: Alternate Universe Fiction with an Original Character. You've been warned. Follows the book from OC's point of view, Peeta is mentioned but not part of the main story. Sorry Peeta fans. This is my First Story Published here so cut me some slack if anything's lacking, like a good summary. Now please do a favor and leave a review.
1. The Capitol

Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Other Character you shall soon meet. The Hunger Games will always hold a special place in my heart, but Super-Perfect-Beautiful Jennifer Lawrence makes me write this so I can get her out of my head. Again I own nothing.

"Primrose Everdeen." the too-sweet voice of that woman from the Capitol said, I honestly can't remember her name, not like it matters. I know the name she has just spoken, and a little girl walks nervously to the stage, she can't be more than twelve, but I know who she is, and who her sister is. Right on Que a figure leaps from the crowd in front of her sister. Katniss Everdeen.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she yells, putting her body in front of her sister, as if to shield her from harm.

"A volunteer!" The pink haired woman says, sweetly surprised. "From District Twelve? There's a first for everything I suppose." she says as Katniss is guided to the stage, as Prim is taken away by Gale, one of my few friends in the Seam, or in all of the District. Katniss has now reached the stage and stands as emotionless as a statue. 'Smart' I think.

"Your name dear?" the Capitol woman asked, her tone making me want to rip my ears off, but I restrain myself. Katniss visibly trys to steady her self, surprisingly well.

"Katniss Everdeen." she says, her voice laced with emotion, although the Capitol woman can't get that through her pink hair, let alone her brain.

"Now I'll bet that's your sister wasn't it?" she asks, the dark haired girl next to her fights to rein in her emotions.

"Yes." she says simply, her head lowered, presumably to hide her emotions evident in her features.

"Well, our first volunteer, and our female tribute. Now for the boys." The pink haired woman's Capitol accent stings out, so alien to my ears. Her white hand reaches in the the large bowl and produces the card, she unfolds it and reads aloud.

"Peeta Mellark." She says, I turn to see the owner of the name standing only a row in front of me. I can't see his face, but I can see his form visibly shake. He begins to walk stiffly towards the stage, he wouldn't last the first hour. Without any hesitation I step out of the group of boys and call out loudly.

"I volunteer as tribute!" all eyes turn towards me, but I don't care. I Need to do this. The shock is understandable, no one EVER volunteers, and not two in the same reaping.

"Another Volunteer!" the elated voice of the Woman cries, her white face holding the equally white teeth, nearly blindly me. I walk towards the stage, nothing stopping me as I turn my face into it's cold mask. I step onto the stage and march towards the center, holding myself tall and proud.

"And what would your name be?" The woman asks, her appearance worsened up close.

"Leondros Bellator." I say, the woman smiled and nodds and turns back to the audience.

"Let's have a big hand for District Twelve's first volunteers!" The woman says, clapping her hands to the silence. All of the audience touch the three fingers of their left hand to their lips then raise into our direction. I do the same as a returning gesture.

"Now then, shake hands you two." I turn and grasp Katniss's hand in a firm handshake, as I look into her eyes I can already tell what she's thinking. 'Can I trust him?' because we all knew the rules of the Hunger Games. Only one victor.

Within moments I'm sitting in a rather nice room in the Hall of Justice, as I most likely won't receive visitors, I sit down to collect my thoughts.

The only question going through my mind was Why. Why had I volunteered for the Hunger Games? Was it because I had secret liking to the girl who volunteered? Maybe, but not likely, we would be killing each other in about a week. Was it a chance for glory? No, there's no glory to be found in the arena. Only death and an empty feeling after killing someone. I haven't ever killed anyone, but I know the effects.

Our Mentor, Haymitch, usually drinks himself to a slobbering mess on the floor. Why he does this, is anyone's guess, but I suspect it's due to a long series of training tributes that die rather early on. He just loses it after training tributes for the slaughter.

I am brought out of my musings when the door opens, and in walks Katniss's younger sister, Prim, and her mother remaining at the door. I stand up from the chair and young Prim wraps her arms around my waist, holding tight. I am a little surprised at the action, but I return the embrace. I can tell from her shaking that she's trying to fight off tears. She pulls away and looks me in the eye, for one so young and small the gaze in her eyes is down right murderous.

"Keep her safe." Prim says, her voice shaking. My hand goes to her shoulder as I crouch down so were at least on a similar height level.

"I will." I say, trying to keep my voice neutral. Apparently thats not enough, she grabs my hand in her smaller one, digging her nails into the back of my hands.

"Promise?" Prim asks, she must have a powerful spirit and love for her sister to be facing me like this. I force her nails into the back of my hand, forcing a small stream of blood out of my skin.

"I promise." I say, she searches my eyes with her own, trying to find the deceit in them. She does not find any, as I have none. Never lie through a promise in blood. She hugs me again, and I return it, she's as close as family as I'm likely to get. At that moment Prim and her mother are taken out of the room by a Peacekeeper. Prim's mother gives a terse nod as the door is closed. I take my seat again, thoughts cloud my mind on the decision I made in volunteering. Then it hits me.

I have nothing to lose.

And that makes me very dangerous.

Just then the door opens, in walks Gale, he's obviously mentally preparing himself for meeting with Katniss. He turns toward me, his usual laid back and casual demeanor drained with the knowledge of Katniss and my Volunteering. I stand to meet his gaze, he and I standing on similar heights.

For a few tense seconds we just stare at one another. Sure he may be my friend, but that doesn't mean he and I will be giving a teary fair well. He thrusts his right arm in front of him, I take it and hold firm.

"Take care of her Leon," Gale says, obviously talking of Katniss, he has not-so-secret feelings for her. Not that he's told me or anything, but the way he looks at her, I can tell there's a spark. "At the very least get her away from the Cornucopia, she can handle the rest from there." he says, his grey eyes peering into my dark multi-colored ones.

"I will, no Guarantee that she'll trust me though." I say dryly, earning an almost smile from Gale, although he keeps a stony expression.

"Just protect her from the Initial slaughter, make sure she gets a bow. She can handle the rest trust me." Gale says, just as a Peacekeeper opens the door. Times up. I pull Gale into a Brotherly hug.

"I promise, I'll get her out of that blood bath." I say as Gale is led out of the room.

I don't even get the chance to sit down before the door swings open a third time. 'Might as well as replace it with a curtain.' I think as the figure steps through the doorway, it's Peeta Mellark. He shuffles around the room nervously, a burlap sack held in the crook of his arm. We just stay in the comfortable silence until Peeta hands me the burlap sack, I hold it. It's remarkably light, I look in side to see several loaves of bread, very richly made. I look up and Peeta nods.

"Just make sure she doesn't get killed." Peeta says before he makes his way to the door. "Good luck." He says turning his upper body while looking back as he opens the door.

"I'll need a lot more than that." I say outloud, although no one hears.

In a short span of time I'm on a luxurious train bound for the Capitol. Katniss and I are sat down at a table, that is filled to the edge with rich food. Katniss digs right in I go more slowly, this food is from the Capitol after all, and it's a lot richer of food were used to.

As soon as I know I've had my fill I look over at Katniss, who looks partially sick. I don't blame her, the food is not exactly easy going down especially when your used to the simplest of foods.

And then I hear a thump down in the other car of the train. I stand up and begin to move in that direction to see what it was. The answer it turns out is our drunken mentor, Haymitch. I can tell it's him because of the Hunger Games replays we all see him in. I can tell he's drunk because of his stagger and the drink in his hand. His eyes turn round in drunken surprise.

"Well, looks like I wandered into the wrong district, we have a career on board." He says as he stumbles pass me to the bar beyond the table I was previously sitting at.

"No you're not, we're the tributes of Twelve's Seam." I say although I know it's no use as Haymitch begins picking through bottles of unknown liquor.

"Oh really?" Haymitch asks in mock surprise, his eyes settling on me. "Well it looks like we have some winners this time. Cheers!" Haymitch calls drunkenly as he downs a whole glass of liquor, then precedes to fall on his ass. Katniss and I share a glance, were doomed. I walk over to Haymitch and grab him under the arms and look towards Katniss who is just staring curiously.

"Lift him by the legs would you?" I ask, Katniss frowns.

"Why?" she asks, it's the first time I've heard her speak since the Reaping, her voice is stoic and controlled.

"We need to get him in his room." I said, Katniss still doesn't budge.

"So you can gain his favor?" Katniss asks suspiciously, I smirk and shake my head.

"No, we're gonna swipe all the Alcohol from his room so he'll be nice and sober tomorrow." I said, one of Katniss's sleek eyebrow raises itself questionably.

After a few more moments of debating, Katniss agrees to help me carry Haymitch to his room. We throw him in the shower in an attempt to sober him up, it's obvious he's use to this technique. I turn toward Katniss and gesture around the room.

"Take anything with liquid in it, that'll keep him sober tomorrow." I say, Katniss nods in understanding, and precedes to sweep the room, finding alcohol in the most unusual places. Katniss disappears into the hall, when she returns there is nothing in her hands.

"What now?" she asks, I frown when I realize Haymitch is still clothed.

"Nothing, I can take it from here." I say, for a second she looks like she's going to protest, but she nods and goes back into main car.

After cleaning up Haymitch (I'll spare you the details.) I go to what I assume is my room, which is pretty damn Luxurious compared to what I'd usually sleep on. I find clothes in a drawer, and pull out sleeping pants and a soft shirt. I change out of the clothes I have, and remember the bread I was given. I go out to the main living area of the train to find the sack still under the table where I left it. I grab it and take it back to my room, there I stop and hesitate. Wouldn't Katniss want this too? Probably not, but seeing how I was going to have to keep her alive it felt like an appropriate start to a partnership. I stop by her door and knock once, twice, for a second I'm worried that I have awoken her, then the door opens.

Katniss has sleeping clothes on same as me, but one thing that I notice is her hair is down. I feel that all-too familiar feeling in my chest when I see her, but I push it down, she'll want an answer as to why I'm disturbing her at this hour. I hand her the burlap sack, she frowns slightly opening it and seeing several loaves of bread.

"A little remembrance of home." I say as I begin to walk to my room, her voice stops me.

"Who gave you them?" Katniss asks, not a 'thank you' or even a half mumbled 'thanks', I guess that's why I may have a thing for her, she's so different. "Leondros?"

"Leon," I say before I smirk at the answer formed in my mind. "A gift is a gift, does it matter where it came from?" I ask, before moving down the hall not even expecting an answer.

I walk back to my room where I let sleep take me.

I awake the next morning and expect to smell the familiar scent of meat. Instead everything smells sterile, and a little bit too clean. I open my eyes and I am greeted with the sight of the room on the train. I bite back a curse as I sit up. 'So it wasn't a dream.' I think, as I dress. I don't bother with a shower, at this point we'll be arriving at the Capitol where the stylists will handle all of that.

After dressing in the clothes I wore before, simple black dress pants and a white shirt, I head out the door where I follow the smell of food. I arrive at a table loaded with food piled up and covering the majority of the table. At the table is the woman from the Capitol, Effie Trinket, is her name if I remember correctly. Haymitch, is there as well looking sober for the first time in awhile. When I sit down he gives me a veiled look, like he wants to rip my head off. Good, I'd rather he was angry than drunk. I eat a roll that is laced with cinnamon and an unknown frosting on it. It tastes even better than it smells, and I am already unwrapping the warm roll until it's all in my stomach. I could never enjoy such riches back at the seam.

"Alright then," Haymitch says as he puts down his teacup filled with what I assume is coffee. "Either you're extremely clever, or you want a death wish. I'm going to assume it's the former." At this point I let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief, at least we'll stand a chance.

At this point I start drilling Haymitch about strategies and possible scenarios. Katniss walks in halfway through and nearly stabs his hand, after not answering her questions, before deftly throwing the knife at the wall, sticking it pretty damn impressively.

"That was impressive." I say under my breath, Haymitch and Katniss are in a death-glare-lock and I smirk at Effie's exasperated remarks about manners.

"Alright I'll make you a deal, Sweetheart." Haymitch says as he withdraws his hand, but doesn't look all that worried. "I keep in control of my drinking, and train you to the best of my ability, and in return you two," He says pointing at Katniss and me. "Stay alive." The air is heavy as Katniss goes over the proposal in her head. She nods, and then their gazes are on me.

"Alright, I can accept this plan." I say, just then I see buildings over a mountain range and jump up and look. I see the view of a city gleaming in the sun, it looks..Synthetic. Like it shouldn't be real or looks too perfect. Then it is all enclosed in darkness and I realize we've entered a tunnel. The darkness is only temporary as we've entered a sort of station, where crowds of people are there cheering. I nearly stutter at the word 'people' they all are dressed in extravagant outfits and makeup that makes them look nothing like a human should.

The shock on my face only lasts a second as a mask that appeals to the people thrust forward, I smile and wave, like I'm actually happy to be here. Then again I did volunteer for this. I turn back towards Katniss who is studying my actions, whether with curiosity or with an emotion I can't name I can't tell, she hides her emotions too well for me to know.

"Come on." I say gesturing towards the window, if she does go to the window and wave, I don't notice. I'm too immersed in character to notice, gotta keep waving at the people, it may just save my life.

Before either Katniss or I know what's going on, we're shuffled off the train and given over to our respective dressing crews. I happen to be looked after by two females, lucky me, I get about eight layers of my skin rubbed off. While I deal with the sheer assault of it all, I can't help but know that Katniss is probably shuffering worse, I mean they most likely plan on stuffing her into a dress. Hell, it was a miracle to see her in a dress on Reaping day, she looked uncomfortable in dresses, they didn't suit her.

As per usual I'm pulled out of my thoughts of Katniss by someone stealing my attention.

"I think we can take him to Portia, he's clean enough." one of the women in my Prep team mutters, I think her name is Livia. Again I am shuffled off to a secluded room where I sit in nothing but a paper robe covering my torso. To try and stem the humiliation I feel, I advert my gaze to a mirror mounted on the near wall. I definitely don't have the Seam look.

I stand tall, nearly six foot four at Seventeen, my skin is tanned for someone who just works at the Butcher shop. I have dark blonde hair, almost looking brown in certain light, and dark multi-colored eyes, a little green and a little blue in predominantly brown eyes. One thing I can take pride in is my physicality, when working at the butcher shop (and even provide for it) you tend to have a lot of meat at your dinner plate and when carrying in the carcasses brought in, you tended to gain muscle.

Just then the door opened, in walked an almost normal looking woman, although she did bear the marks of the Capitol, though considerably less. She smiled, an actual smile showing sympathy, amazing.

"Hello, I am Portia." she said, sticking her hand out, I shake it. "You are a very brave young man to volunteer like that." My eyebrows shoot up at that.

"You actually are sorry for me?" I ask, my eyebrows scrunch together. "Most people just congratulate me." Portia sighs and shakes her head.

"It's not exactly an honor to get killed for a nation's enjoyment." Portia says, before stopping as if checking for cameras.

"Something wrong?" I ask, Portia shakes her head before looking back at me.

"Sorry, let my mouth run there. Anyways let's get to your costume." I raise an eyebrow at this, during the opening ceremony the Tributes would be adorned in costumes representing their districts. As District Twelve's item of production is coal, we usually would be in the nude covered in coal dust. My thoughts must have transcended into my facial features because Portia laughed and shook her head.

"Oh don't worry, we won't be throwing you out there in nothing but dust, Katniss's stylist, Cinna, and I have agreed on a certain...Technique." Portia said, it did not sooth my fears when she paused.

"Well, it can't be worst than years before." I say hoping down from the bench I was seated on.

"Exactly." Portia said before taking my measurements then, not two hours later, gives me a folded up costume. My eyes widen when she tells me her plan.

"Well, that should be interesting." I pause thinking of a clever line. "Providing of course I don't burn to death." I say smirking, Portia let's out a chuckle.

So you're probably wondering what Portia and Cinna's plan was. Well to put it short, they are going to light Katniss and I on fire. Now of course it wasn't real fire, but it looked real enough.

So there we were, Katniss and I standing near the chariots, decked out in black and red, with an orange, yellow, and red cape that will be set on fire. I look over at Katniss and...Wow. First off she had a real fantastic costume that showed off her curves perfectly, and her hair had been brushed down so it shone beautifully. So if I appeared to be starring, you could guess why.

Soon we're in the chariot marked with a large twelve, and standing as Cinna sets fire to our capes. I don't feel the heat or pain I should be, instead I feel a warm tickling sensation. That's when the first Chariot pulls out, I look back at Cinna and Portia who are giving us thumbs up. Cinna seems to have an Idea and Portia and him hold hands and pointing at us. Katniss sees it too and looks towards me.

"I think they want us to hold hands." She says, I nod and grip hers, then the Chariot begins to move following the others. I feel Katniss begin to shake beside me, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looks over at me and mouths 'thank you' I nod in response, then were out in the light.

I immediately know we have the spotlight, because suddenly distant cheers of one, two, or four turn into a roar of 'Twelve'. Knowing that they'd love it, I begin to smile and wave, Katniss soon follows suit and the whole of the Capitol is cheering for us. I am grateful for Katniss holding my hand, not because it was a morale boost for me, but also because I would probably fall off the chariot otherwise.

The chariot is stopped and Katniss's and my capes are doused of their fire as President Snow walks up to his pedestal to make his speech. He starts off his speech, I zone out for the majority of his speech until I practically feel his gaze on Katniss and I.

"...And may the odds be ever in your favor." Snow finishes, his ice cold gaze pierces me. Then our chariot is pulled away, I don't break eye contact until the chariot is pulled away. As soon as the Chariot is stopped, Katniss and I let go of each others hands.

"Thanks for holding my hand," I say, her look is quizzical. "I might have fallen out, those flames are a knockout on you." I say winking playfully, she blushes. A little cheer goes up inside me. I am pulled out of my internal feelings, when Haymitch, Effie, Portia, and Cinna walk up all congratulating us.

"Nice smiling there sweetheart." Haymitch says to Katniss, who puts on a frown at his upcoming statement we all know is coming. "You almost look like you were enjoying yourself." He finishes, Katniss's frown deepens somewhat.

"Well you didn't have to be set on fire." Katniss retorts, earning a snicker from me, Haymitch scoffs.

"Fake flame, you were fine." Haymitch says, before looking over Katniss's shoulder at something behind us. I turn to see one of the Tributes from district one, Cato, if memory serves. Haymitch puts a hand on Katniss's back guiding her towards the elevator. I quickly follow, but not before throwing a challenging gaze back at Cato. I don't have time to study his expression, as I'm now in the elevator to our floor, with Katniss standing beside me. Effie and Haymitch were in there as well, talking hushed whispers. I decide not to eavesdrop, if it's important enough to tell me, they'll tell me.

As the door opens, Katniss and I are given the sight of our floor, which is at the top of the building, it's very richly designed. Katniss and I are shown our rooms, and given privacy to change for dinner. I quickly change out of the suit that I had to wear for the opening ceremony, changing into some simple black pants and red shirt. As I fold up the outfit I wore earlier, Effie knocks on my door in that cheery Capitol accent.

"Dinnertime!" Effie practically squeals, I make my way out where I head to the dinner table. Of course its stuffed with rich food, not available at District Twelve. Katniss joins us shortly after and precedes to dig in a soup of some sort. Knowing tomorrow is the first day of training, I load my plate with a lot of meat, I'll need the protein now that it's available.

"Alright, tomorrow is the first day of training." Haymitch said after a while, Katniss and I gave him our devoted attention. "Now Katniss you're good with a bow right?" Haymitch asks, Katniss shrugs.

"I'm alright." She says modestly.

"She's pretty damn good." I say, Katniss gives me a look that makes me want to shudder at the intensity of it, I hold my ground. "Back at the Seam, I worked in the butcher's shop, whenever we got an animal from her it was always hit in it's neck. Not in the main body, everytime." I say, Haymitch and Katniss look surprised at my words.

"Well thanks, but you're the one who's strong." Katniss says to me, my eyebrow raises at this.

"What?" I ask.

"Leon can carry a whole deer Carcass on his shoulder, I've seen it." Katniss says to Haymitch.

"Well it's not likely I'll kill anyone with a deer carcass." I say, wondering what Katniss is playing at.

"No, but you might last longer due to your superior strength, and win the games." Katniss counters, I am getting a little unnerved at her confidence in me.

"Katniss, I don't have much chance of winning." I say, Katniss starts to say something, but I cut her off. "You saw the looks those Careers were giving us, the'll probably target me first because I'm one of the more intimidating threats. Besides, you know more of the wilderness. If we're stuck out in a forest, you'll win because you know how to hunt and find water."

"Enough!" Haymitch nearly yells, jerking Katniss and I out of our argument. "The important thing is learn the skills you don't know and don't reveal your skills until the private assessment by the Gamemakers. Under no circumstances are you to show those skills in front of the tributes, if you do they'll find away to beat you." Haymitch finishes, I look between him and Katniss uncertainly.

"How do you suggest Katniss go about training, in terms of appearance that is?" I ask, Haymitch shoots a grin at me. 'Uh-oh.' I think.

"I want you two inseparable." Haymitch starts before Katniss begins to protest. "No, listen. You two held hands at the Opening ceremony, that was a powerful show of unity, I expect the same in training." Haymitch finishes, Katniss seems to accept this and nods.

"Well, now that's out of the way, lets enjoy desert!" An ecstatic Effie calls, gaining murmurs of agreement from everyone except Katniss and I, you know, the two with their lives on the line.

After eating dinner we watch the replays of the opening ceremonies. The crowd really seems to be shouting for the Career tributes, until Twelve arrives in a fiery entrance. I look at myself, I look different, almost alien, like that's not me. Katniss looks fantastic in the flames, although I wouldn't be lying if I preferred her as she normally looked when out hunting.

After the replays we all shuffle off the bed, I can't sleep. I toss and turn for what feels like hours before I hear a knock on my door.

"Leon?" I hear Katniss asks. I stand up and open the door, Katniss looks as bad as I think I do. Her hair is down and in a bit of a rat nest, and she has a little bit of dark under her eyes.

"What can I do for you Katniss?" I ask leaning on the door frame. Katniss seems to be in a little internal war with herself, I wait patiently. Finally she takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye, her eyes are a lost connection between Blue and Gray, but still in full seam fashion.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." She pauses trying to find the right next set of words. " I am not a very trusting person, and in these games if you trust someone too much, the killing blow from them is all the more painful." She says, her voice nearly cracking. I grab her by the shoulders softly, yet firmly.

"Katniss, you have every reason to be suspicious of me and my motives. I mean a volunteer for someone who's not even family?" I say, Katniss follows my words and gives her utmost attention. "I'm not doing this for glory, riches, or even survival. I'm doing this because I've got nothing to lose." I say, I feel my eyes wet with tears, but I don't care. "I lost my family when I turned fifteen, so without anyone to threaten, I'm dangerous. So if I die, no one will miss me." I feel the tears fall freely now, as I slide down the door frame. I feel the emotion sweep through my body, months of emotional build up and it hits me now.

I nearly flinch when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I know it's Katniss so I let my guard down. I feel warm arms wrap around me, I wrap my arms around Katniss. Soon I arise with emotion passed and look at Katniss, with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"What now?" She asks, I offer a smile.

"Now, we go to bed. Tomorrow we do as Haymitch suggests, you teach me survival skills, and I teach you anything I can." I say calmly, she nods in understanding.

"Agreed." Katniss says. "Goodnight." She says before going to her room across the hallway.

"Goodnight, Fire girl." I say before going back into my own room to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of knocking and Effie's voice proclaiming that it's a 'Big,big, big, day!' I grumble and go out into the penthouse eating another one of those rolls, Cinnamon Rolls they're called. Katniss arrive shortly after and we eat in silence, not speaking about the night previous. We at least have some trust between us.

After breakfast, I shower and change into the training garb we're supposed to wear. Pretty much a skin tight body suit, at least it's flexible so I can move.

I look myself in the mirror in the bathroom, I don't look like I did when I was preparing for opening ceremonies. There was nothing real different in my physicality, but my psychological makeup and mind set was completely changed. I wasn't in this to win, I was in this to make sure Katniss won. She had a family to go back to, I didn't. I was a blank slate, she had to win no matter the cost I would have to pay.

I walk out of my room and into the Penthouse, waiting at the elevator. Katniss arrives shortly afterwards, her hair in that single braid over the shoulder, her pose and expression determined. She and I nod at each other as we descend in the elevator to the training ground. We are the last district there, although it's still some minutes before we're supposed to arrive.

Katniss and I stand at the edge of the other tributes, listening to the woman there telling us all what we're going to be doing. I half listen as I study all the other tributes as they're doing the same. I mentally keep tabs on the ones I know will be a threat, both tributes from districts one and two, the Female from district four, the girl from district five looks somewhat like a fox, probably as smart as one too. The only other one I note is the Male from district eleven, the guy is huge standing at six-foot five at least, his eyes and mine meet, I nod respectfully. To my surprise he nods back. 'Doubtful that we'd get an Alliance, but at least we can show respect to one another before we're forced to kill each other.' I think, then we're doing stations. Katniss looks at me waiting for my go, I wordlessly point to the survivalist area, she nods in agreement.

Turns out I can start a fire and conceal it pretty well, and figure out which plants and berries are safe to eat. Katniss has me beaten in snares and camouflage, I try but I know it won't matter, I'll be dead before I can use it. Katniss and I eventually move on to more physical skills, I do pretty good at that, Katniss again beats me hands down, she is a hunter after all.

Staying true to Haymitch's instructions, Katniss and I don't show our best skills, such as her skill with a bow, and my strength. After we try the weapons, it turns out I'm pretty good with throwing knives and javelins. I'm pretty handy with a sword as well, making Cato from district two give a me a death glare, I smile and wave throwing him off.

I do find out that I'm impressing the Careers, as they keep throwing worried/angry glances at one another when ever I pick up a weapon and make it shine. Before long I notice two of the female careers approach me while eating lunch, as Katniss has already left to get back to training. So I stand as Glimmer from District One and Clove from District Two approach me. Glimmer steps forward with a dazzling smile on her face.

"Hey there." she says not unkindly, but I know she doesn't have that smile for me, I've seen the way she looks at Cato. Though I do smile back to play her little game.

"Hello beautiful." I say, getting a slight blush from her.

"You know, with your skills you should be with us. We could always use another ally." Glimmer says resting her hand on my Bicep, I pretend to think about it. I look back to see Cato and the tribute from One, Marvel give me shadowed dirty looks.

I still pretend the think that's when the girl from District two, Clove steps forward, her face in a smile, funny because she rarely smiles.

"Come on," Clove says, her dark eyes blinking innocently, funny because she probably thinks about how she'll gut me. "You're kinda cute too." She finishes, so I choose my path.

"You know, you two are pretty. So I'll tell you this, I'll think about it." I say winking, before walking back towards the stations.

Katniss gives me a curious look when I return. I sit down next to her. as she sets up a snare.

"Something I should know?" Katniss asked, her eyes searching mine.

"The Careers tried to recruit me." I say casually, Katniss's eyes flare.

"What did you say?" She asks, I give her a lopsided smile.

"I gave them an indirect answer, not a permanent solution, but at least that'll keep them off my back for a while." I say, Katniss breathes a sigh of relief and I laugh. "Scared for a minute there?" I ask, Katniss frowns.

"I just want to make sure I don't get a knife in the back." She said, I feel a little crestfallen.

"After my emotional break down last night, don't you think I would betray you now? Especially since you know my weakness." I say, Katniss looks even more relieved.

"I guess you have a point, although you do have a knack as a good liar." Katniss says teasingly. I smirk, and we continue on with training.

About half-way through the second day I notice the girl from district Eleven, Rue, her name is. I touch Katniss on the shoulder and gesture behind us.

"Looks like we have a shadow." I say, Katniss doesn't respond, we let Rue follow us to stations, not giving much conversation. Of course at this point I notice Thresh and Rue interact, Thresh acts like her big brother, so when he sees her following Katniss and I, he occasionally comes over and works with us. I can already tell that Rue reminds Katniss of her little sister, Thresh is kind of like the brother I never had, he's strong and quiet, but does have a softer side where Rue is concerned.

Soon the second day is over, Katniss and I arrive at our floor, dispersing to our rooms to change. At dinner Katniss and I eat in a comfortable silence, then Haymitch shows up.

"Alright, tomorrow is the final day of training." Haymitch says, he's defiantly sober. "That's when the Gamemakers are going to evaluate you on your skills, it'll be private so Katniss, use your bow, Leon show them your strength." Haymitch says, Katniss and I nod, and then we're off to bed.

The next day I awaken before everyone else, I get in a shower then dress in my training clothes, with a Twelve on the shoulder. When I get to the living room of the floor, a feast is already prepared. I stop when I notice and Avox gesturing at the food in front of me, I nod in respect, which gets an alarmed look on his face. He looks around before visibly relaxing, I sit down and eat even though I just lost my appetite. Frankly it's sick. An Avox is a traitor to the Capitol, their tongue is cut out and they're made slaves. It's sick, and the idea of it almost scares me more than the Hunger Games themselves. Almost.

I bite into a strip of meat called Bacon, it's nice and crispy. Back at Twelve Bacon was a delicacy had very rarely, maybe during a holiday. So I enjoyed it while it was in supply, I also had helpings of Eggs, a Cinnamon Role, and something referred to as a Pancake. In any case I will need all I can if I'm to make an impression on the Gamekeepers. Katniss enters shortly afterwards, we share a few glances, but for the most part sit and eat in silence.

All too soon were seated down on a bench waiting for the final evaluation. Seeing how it's "Ladies First" I'm the last in a line of twenty-four tributes. After an agonizingly long time, Katniss is called. As she leaves I work up the nerve to at least say something.

"Katniss, good luck." I say, she smiles, which makes my heart sore.

"Thanks." she says before departing.

Surprisingly I don't have to wait long, only about five minutes. I'm called into the room and I'm surprised to see the Gamemakers very much alert. A cursory glance at the wall behind them tells me why. An arrow is piercing an apple and stuck to the wall. 'Katniss knows how to leave her mark.' I think smirking before beginning my own session. I decide to just do whatever I can to show my strength. I throw some knives, shoot a bow (which makes the Gamekeepers clench up) and go through some other skills. Eventually they figure I've done enough, and send me away.

I met up with Effie, Cinna, and Portia up on our floor. They were having a heated discussion about Katniss, I walked up with no one even noticing me.

"It's makes a good show. Its fine." Cinna was saying to a haughty Effie.

"It's bad Manners Cinna! Its unsanitary it's-" Effie started, but I interrupted.

"So it's bad manners to do whatever it means to survive? It's bad manners to want to see your family again?" I ask incredulously, Effie gasps in surprise, but I'm just getting warmed up. "Consider this Effie, what if someone from a place that you absolutely hate comes to pick two people to die for sport? These games are trying to divide the districts so war cannot break out again, it will though whether today or tomorrow. So shut up, I think Katniss has earned the right to be spared your unholy whining!" I yell, Effie boils red with rage, Cinna looks at me with a shadowed gaze of what I can only assume is respect, Portia looks pale.

I walk past all three and walk up to Katniss's door, I knock only to hear The Girl on Fire yell from the inside.

"Go away Effie!" She yells, I respond.

"It's not Effie, Katniss, It's me, Leon." I say, hearing quick footsteps , before the door opens. Katniss looks a little red in the face, she's been crying.

"Come in." Katniss says standing aside while I step inside the her room which is like mine, if a little more female friendly. Katniss closes the door, locking it and strides over to her bed and sits down, her slumped shoulders conveying her emotions.

I don't say anything, or do anything besides look at Katniss and see the inner struggle go through her. Eventually those Gray/Blue eyes meet my Dark eyes, I shiver from the intensity.

"I suppose you want to know what happened?" Katniss asked, I shrug.

"You shot an apple that was in a pig's mouth and stuck it to the wall?" I asked, Katniss's eyebrows knit up in surprise.

"Does news travel that fast?" Katniss asked nervously, I laugh to break the tension, it works.

"No, no." I say chuckling still. "The arrow was through an apple that pierced the wall. I guess from the Gamemakers's faces, that action really made them piss themselves." I say still laughing, Katniss soon joins in.

After a comfortable silence, I hear a knocking at the door, it's Haymitch.

"Sweetheart, come on out. They're about to give out the scores." Haymitch says, before footsteps grow quieter and quieter. I look at Katniss and gesture towards the door.

"Shall we?" I ask, Katniss smiles and nods. I open the door and hold it open for her, she smiles and to my great and happy surprise, she hugs me. I feel the familiar tingling in my chest, and the heat rise to my face. She breaks the embrace and smiles again, she looks dazzling.

"Lead the way, Bellator." Katniss says holding her arm out, I smile and take it.

"It would be my pleasure, Ms. Everdeen." I say taking her arm in mine then were in the living room, just as the scores for Marvel from District one disappear.

Katniss and I sit down on the couch and watch as other tributes get their scores. Both tributes from One get nines, Cato and Clove from Two get a score of ten each, figures. I zone out after wards, most scores being abysmal. The girl from five gets a five, meaning she's not likely to be a threat, immediately. I keep zoning until we reach District Eleven. Rue, to my great surprise, gets a Seven. Impressive for one her size, Thresh gets a ten, I expected that. And now were at Twelve.

My name is called and I lean forward to observe the score, I get a nine. I sit back, relieved. At that point, Katniss's score is shown, she doesn't look until the word is spoken by Caesar Flickerman.

"Eleven." That one word changes the whole gaming field. Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, and Portia all hold a toast to her, I simply grab her hand and mutter a 'Congratulations'. Afterwards Katniss and I say our goodnights and head off to bed. Katniss and I stand awkwardly in the hall next to our rooms, neither of us knowing what to say. Katniss just hugs me tightly.

"Thank you for being here." Katniss whispers quietly, I smirk to myself.

"Well that's the only use I have here." I say, Katniss snickers and pulls away smiling.

"Goodnight, Leon." Katniss says, I smile back at her.

"You too Katniss." I say before we go to our own respective rooms.

As I'm laying down to go to sleep, I realize tomorrow is the interviews. I try and decide what I would say, then I decide to sleep and think it over in the morning.

In said morning I awake first to my astonishment again, quickly showering and dressing before heading out to the dining hall. Haymitch is out there to my surprise, he's usually last to awakened, he must be taking this sober thing seriously. He greets me with a scowl, that just means he cares about my well being.

"So how are you going to handle the interview?" Haymitch asks, I shrug as I sit down across from him.

"I'm not sure, if I'm trying to win sponsors my dry humor would probably kill the attempt." I say, Haymitch cracks a humorless smile.

"What about Katniss?" Haymitch asks, I raise an eyebrow, how had she become the topic conversation?

"What about her? If you want to know how she'll do, talk to her yourself." I say, Haymitch's smirk widens.

"No that's your topic, Katniss." Haymitch says, my eyes widen and my face grows red with heat at my realization of what Haymitch means.

"Well wouldn't that give away valuable information to the Careers? Besides what would my angle be?" I ask trying to ignore my burning face.

"Nice try, but don't act like you feel nothing for her, I've seen the way you two look at each other. Not to mention how you cheered her up yesterday." Haymitch said slyly. Damn he's good.

"Well if you know Katniss, you'd know that she would literally kill me if I talked about her during the interview. Besides, there is no way she'd go for this." I say, Haymitch chuckles, and I know it's trouble.

"She doesn't need to know, but ultimately its not my call, just a suggestion." Haymitch says, I breath a sigh of relief. Then I catch the serious look in his eyes. "Just make sure you play the crowd, get their support. If you can do that, you can win this thing." He finishes, I look him dead in the eye.

"I'm not in this thing to win, I'm in this thing to Protect Katniss and I will make sure she wins." I say, before standing up and striding to my room, Haymitch however let's out one last suggestion.

"If you want her to win, make her look desirable." Haymitch calls out, I pretend not to listen, but in truth I know he's right.

I don't leave until Portia collects me for my costume and preparations. For the whole rest of the day I'm taught on posture, charm, and stage antics. Surprisingly I'm decent at it, maybe because I have embraced the inevitable truth of my death.

All too soon, I'm decked out in a black suit with red flame patterns on the sleeves and the chest. My hair is slicked back, making me look about three years older than I actually am. Still I thank Portia for her hard work, and wait as the Interviews begin. I arrive backstage, as the interviews with Caesar Flickerman are about to begin, then I see Katniss.

She is in a Red dress, with yellow and orange accents making it look like a shimmering flame. Her hair is up, showing her long pale neck. By any god in existence, she is beautiful and for once in my life I'm speechless.

"N-nice dress." I stutter, she smiles nervously.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She says, I now know at this point I'm red as an apple.

At that point however, the interviews begin. Katniss and I watch as the Tributes go up one by one, all appealing to the audience someway.

And then Katniss is up, her mannerisms and tone of voice are nervous. Then she is asked to twirl for the Audience, its breathtaking on how her dress looks like fire, the final question for her is about her sister. Katniss breaks the character of nervous and naive to her real self, her voice quietly concealing emotion.

And then I'm up.

The roar of the audience is deafening and nerve wracking, but I put on a smile and wave.

"So how do you find the Capitol?" Caesar Flickerman asks, his blue dyed hair going with his sparkling suit. I am about to respond when he cuts me off. "And don't say 'With a map'." I laugh with the audience.

"It's," I pause, not wanting to turn the audience against me with a snide remark. "It's different, VERY different from home." I say, keeping a good natured expression.

"Really? How so?" Caesar asks.

"You mean besides the warm welcome?" I ask, the Audience laughs. "Well the love of people I haven't ever met really makes one feel at home." I continue on, the Audience let's out a touched 'aw'.

"Well, that's how we welcome newcomers." Caesar says, the Audience keeps up laughing.

"Hmm, I think I might extend my stay here." I say, a few cheers from some female audience members.

"Well you would be welcome with open arms. Right folks?" Caesar asks the crowd gathered, a huge roar of approval is responded.

"Alright, Leon, one last question," Caesar says, I prepare myself for what it may be. "Is there a special girl back home?" I feel myself begin to heat up a little, I lick my lips and let out a light chuckle.

"Uh, no. No, not really." I say, Caesar and the Audience seem to have a hard time believing that.

"I don't believe it for a second, look at that face, and tall body. There has to be someone, come on and tell us Leon." Caesar says, the Audience backing him one hundred percent, I feel backed into a corner.

"Well there was this one girl, that I've had a crush on for an eternity." I say the Audience and Caesar are very attentive at this point.

"Does she know at all?" Caesar asks, I exhale.

"I don't think she knew who I was until the reaping." I say, Caesar and the Audience nod with sympathy.

"Well Leon, if you win this thing, and make it home, then she'll Have to go out with you." Caesar says, the Audience whooping and yelping in agreement. I feel the realization come right then and there, the cruel truth.

"Thanks, but I don't think winning will help me in the slightest." I say.

"And why's that?" Caesar asks, the Audience deathly silent. I take a deep breath and exhale, my emotions finally establishing.

"Because she came here with me."


	2. The Arena

"Because she came here with me." I say, the Audience goes silence when they realize who I'm talking about. Katniss. Caesar looks down, extremely sympathetic.

"Well I guess that's bad luck." Caesar says, I nod back.

"Yes it is."

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck!" Caesar says, the Audience let's out a huge roar of support.

I bow to the Audience then leave, I mentally prepare myself for Katniss's reaction. Right on que, I have an arm on my throat and I'm pushed to the wall.

"What the Hell was that!?" Katniss asks angrily, her Blue-Grey eyes revealing fire in them. "You volunteered to protect me?What? Am I some damsel in distress for you to save?!" Katniss continues, Haymitch arrives, and removes the Girl on Fire's arm from my throat.

"Calm down!" Haymitch exclaims, his gaze intense. "He was trying to help you."

"He made me look weak!" Katniss protested, Haymitch shakes his head.

"He made you look desirable, which in your case can't hurt Sweetheart." Haymitch counters. "With his announcement, he may have just saved your damn life by obtaining sponsors that will send gifts." Haymitch declared still in a glare match with Katniss.

"He's right Katniss." Cinna steps in, serving as the only voice Katniss really trusts.

"Of course I'm right!" Haymitch declares before turning towards me."Why don't you get yourself outta here, kid." Haymitch says, I nod, letting Portia leading me to the elevator, I cast a lingering glance towards Katniss, her expression and body language shows of guilt, I ponder this as I'm led up to the Twelveth level of the tower where the tributes are held.

I enter my room, quickly changing out of the rich clothing of the interview and into a simple black shirt and pants. It's then that it hits me, tomorrow is the Real beginning of the Games, and I probably lost the only ally who could see me through it, Katniss. I shake myself, trying to clear my head. I lay down on the bed and try to find sleep, but I can already tell it's going to be a long night.

After tossing and turning for the better part of an hour, I get up and head towards the roof. There's a force field that makes sure tributes can't kill themselves by jumping. So I sit down at the edge of the building and watch the glorious Capitol in it's night phase. It's cold and windy, probably should have brought a blanket, but I know it's not worth it.

After a quarter of an hour, I hear light footsteps behind me, I turn my head to see Katniss. She wears a simple yellow sleeping shirt and black pants covered in a light blue robe. Katniss's hair is down and blowing in the wind, she is truly beautiful.

"Hey." I mutter before turning my attention to the city, she'll probably head back down as she now knows I'm here. To my surprise she sits down next to me, and looks out to the city with me.

"Hey, can't sleep?" Katniss asks, I shake my head.

"How could I? With all that's going to happen..." I trail off, not willing or wanting to finish the sentence. Katniss seems to understand as she doesn't push for the rest, we just sit in a comfortably silence.

"I'm sorry I went after you." Katniss says guiltily, I shrug.

"You had every right to, I'm sorry I put you on the spot. I got pushed into a corner, and Haymitch encouraged it." I say, Katniss nods in understanding, looking somewhat disappointed for some reason. "Besides, I couldn't help but think of you the whole time. I mean that dress left an image in my mind for all to remember." I said in a flirtatious tone, Katniss punches me on the shoulder playfully.

"You're an ass," Katniss says, before smiling and squeezing my shoulder."But you at least know how to make me smile." Katniss says, my heart leaps into my throat.

"I try." I say, we share a brief chuckle before the somber mood pushes it's way back into the moment.

"What was the real reason you volunteered?" Katniss asks, I stare off into the lights of the Capitol for a while before responding.

"To be honest? I did because I have nothing to loose. If I refuse to follow their rules, they can't do anything to get at me, except..." I trail off, it's obvious enough by now.

"Except by hurting me." Katniss says solemnly, I nod. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm trying to show that they don't own me. I want them to see that one they can't change me." I say, not fully sure what I'm trying to convey.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks, confused.

"I want closure." I said, not really sure what I'm trying to say. "I know I'm going to die, there can only be one victor. But I want to know that when I do go down, the Victor will always remember me and try to make the Hell of our lives a better place." I pause looking Katniss dead in the eye. "And that victor has to be you. If it takes my life so be it, but you have to win, and stop this endless painu." I say, I just spew all of this out. "Does that make any sense?" I ask, Katniss shakes her head.

"It doesn't, I can't lead anyone. I'm not exactly going to win "Tribute of the Year" Award from anyone. I only volunteered so my sister would be spared." Katniss says, her voice starting to get hollow.

"That's what makes you ideal." I say, Katniss shoots me a look of confusion. "The love of your sister brought you here, not many can boast that. Most wouldn't have the bravery to step up like that, I have nothing to lose, so I'm not worried about repercussions. You have so much to go back to, fight for that, and you'll win." I say, Katniss looks down and thinks about it for a minute before looking up at me.

"Thanks Leon, good luck tomorrow." Katniss says, planting a kiss on my cheek before leaving.

"To you as well, Fire Girl." I say, Katniss let's out a light chuckle.

So there I am sitting on the roof, not worried about the cold, my cheek is burning from where her lips touched my skin.

I stand under the arena, yeah, the arena, meaning in about two minutes I'll be fighting twenty two other tributes for the right of survival. Twenty two I say? Yeah, because I will not, and cannot raise any weapon against Katniss. I'm dressed in practical gear for wherever I'm going, a jacket that reflects heat when it's cold and airs out when too warm, along with a simple shirt, pants, and strong sturdy boots.

"Good luck, Leon." Portia says her voice heavy with emotion. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." I say, my own voice feels thick and unnaturally bound with fear. Portia nods, then reaches out and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I return the embrace, Portia is almost as good as mother to me at this point.

"Thirty seconds." the computerized voice from the speakers says, I break the embrace and shakily make my way onto the platform in a glass tube that will lead me to the Arena. I give Portia one last smile before the platform moves steadily upwards. After a few seconds of claustrophobic torture, I am blinded by a very bright light, which turns out to be the sun. My eyes quickly adjust to the light and I survey my surroundings.

I am standing on a platform along with the other twenty three tributes in a half circle around the Cornucopia. Supplies in bags or crates are scattered in the space between us and the large golden horn, the greater distance from it the less the value. I know instinctively not to step off the platform, otherwise I'd be blown up by mines set around the platforms.

The ground around us is large and distinctly different. To my right is a large lake, it's crystal blue water shines in the sunlight. The rest of the area is surrounded by a forest, it's thick tree trunks and canopy blocking off anything on the other side of them.

I look around me and spot Katniss some eight tributes away from me, her eyes locked on an object near the Cornucopia. I follow her gaze to a bow lying out in the open, I see her leg muscles tense. 'She's going to run for it!' I realize, she'd be helpless with a long range weapon in close quarters. Luckily she looks over to my locations, I shake my head, she squints, blinded by the sun.

Then the starting cannon fires.

I run for the Cornupcopia, my long legs taking me in strides to a short sword lying outside the Giant Golden horn, which I pick up. One tribute rushes me, the boy from District Seven, I lash out with my boot hitting him in the gut. I push him down, as I begin to scan for Katniss. My peripheral vision sees Katniss wrestling with the boy from eight, for a bright orange backpack. I rush over to her location, then I notice the girl from Two, Clove, throw a knife, imbedding it to the hilt in the guy from Eight. Clove throws another knife this one planting itself in Katniss's backpack. Katniss begins to sprint away, Clove in close pursuit, I run towards them, adrenaline pushing me faster and faster. Katniss trips over something, and falls to the ground, Clove is about fifteen yards away, and pulling out a knife. 'No!' I mentally shout, I run straight at Clove and push her down to the ground, holding down her arms. I turn towards Katniss, who watches in bewilderment.

"Katniss run! RUN!" I yell, Katniss gets the memo and jumps up running. I turn my attention to Clove lying beneath me, she's reaching for a knife with her right hand. "Oh no you don't!" I declare, planting my left hand on her wrist. Clove and I struggle for a while until I feel a sharp object poke my back. I freeze and Clove slips from my grasp, standing up with an air of superiority.

"Do you have an answer to our proposal yet?" Clove asks, I then remember when they made me an offer and I didn't give a direct answer. Right now my head is running at a mile a second and trying to plan way out. "Tell you what, we'll let Katniss join up if you help us find her." Clove says, I know she's lying because of that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alright you got my answer," I say putting my hands to the side in the air. "Yes." I say dropping the short sword, and standing up. Clove smiles gloatingly, I pretend not to notice. I turn around, I see that it was Glimmer with an arrow tip at my back that had forced me to surrender.

I look to see who's left, all the tributes who are not of the Career pack are either dead or long gone.

I make my way to the Cornucopia where I find a black backpack, I fill it to the brim with water bottles filled with the clear sweet liquid and food, in case I made it away. Cato walks towards me, a sword sheathed at his side and a spear in the other, he tosses it to me. I catch it, not necessarily my favorite weapon, but it'll do for ranges too far for my short sword.

"Come on, they need to collect the bodies." Cato says before beginning to jog into the forest, I along with Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and the girl from Four, Storm, I think her name is, follow him into the forest. This is the point in the games where the Careers hunt down Tributes who didn't get any supplies and are desperate enough to start a fire. Soon the daylight fades, and were hiking quietly through the eerily-silent forest.

My senses are on high alert, every snapping branch, every pat of leaves, and every crunch of boots are being examined by me. We've been walking for quite a while when I hear a snapping branch. I know it's not from the Careers with me, this was a tree branch breaking. I hear quiet rustles to my left, my hand shoots into the shrubs, and it grips fabric. I pull and a short and thin being is thrown to the grown, the color of his jacket clearly designates him as the male tribute from District Three.

"Cato, got something here." I say, lifting the kid to his feet. Cato walks over and looks the Tribute up and down, before shaking his head.

"Got no use for him." He says running his thumb from the left side of his neck to his right, indicating me to kill him.

"Wa-Wait!" The Tribute says, he can't be more than thirteen years old. "I c-can help you!" he squeals in fear. Cato looks to me, and the other Careers who shrug.

"Alright we'll hear you out." I say, the Tribute looks a little relived then goes into a stuttering proposal.

"In my district, w-we, uh, work in factories and there were mines around the Cornucopia platforms right?" The Tribute asks, we all nod. "Well I can, re-reactivate them, then you can put the food in a pile and no one can get it without getting blown up!" The Tribue says, breathing in and out very rapidly, he must have asthma or something. Cato looks between me and the others, and they all shrug.

"Ok, we'll accept your proposal." Cato says, the Tribute breathes a sight of relief. Cato turns to Storm and gestures towards the Kid from Three. "Storm here will take you back and set you to work." The Tribute nods, and Storm looks less than happy about the arrangement, but begrudgingly nods. I stop the Tribute before he leaves.

"What's your name?" I ask, he has a peculiar expression on his face.

"L-logan." He says, I hand him my spear, and point towards Storm.

"Alright Logan, get going." I tell him, Logan nods and takes off with Storm back to the Cornucopia. Cato and the other Careers are looking at me with questioning glares.

"What? Until we deal with the other Tributes we can afford to have allies can't we?" I ask, the others just shrug and we continue on our way.

About two hours after finding the Tribute from Three, Glimmer spots a light through the trees, fire. I find myself internally frozen, praying to any deity in existence that it's not Katniss. After creeping up to the Fire I'm relieved to see it's not Katniss, but the girl from District Seven. She's must have dozed off trying to warm up, but now her fate is sealed. Cato walks up to her, I turn away as cuts her up with his sword. Marvel breaks a branch from a nearby tree and sets fire to one end making an effective torch.

We move on to the base of a large tree, where the Careers all gloat and jeer about their latest slaughter, they stop when they don't hear the cannon and begin to bicker about it.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, I'll do it!" I yell out, these idiots won't get far without the other's ass in their gaze. I return to the spot where the fire used to be, and I see the Girl crawling away. I turn her over, her lips moving but no sound coming out, I can tell from her eyes are screaming 'Please'. "May you find the peace you could not in life." I say, as I slit her throat, she mouths 'thank you' as the light leaves her eyes. My first kill.

I stand up, and look to the sky breathing in deeply and returning to the Tributes, the sound of the cannon signifying my kill. For some reason I feel like I'm being watched As I ponder this, I look up to the tree and see a pair of eyes gleaming out at me.

Katniss! She's been here the whole time, she must be thinking I've betrayed her in some way, I'll prove her wrong.

"Let's go, it'll be dawn in a few hours. Let's get back to the Cornucopia." I say, walking into the dark forest, Marvel and Glimmer following, Clove and Cato lingering. No doubt planning my death.

Within a few hours we're back at the Cornucopia, we didn't find any other tributes so the total tally of the days deaths was twelve. Half the Tributes killed in the first day.

I get a good seven hours of sleep, then I, along with Cato and Marvel have to drag all of the supplies out of the Golden Cornucopia and put it in a pyramid near the lake. It's surrounded by mines we've dug up from around the platforms, which Logan has activated. It's by this time I start to get a gauge on all the Career's personalities, they're a pretty open bunch.

Cato and Glimmer are in a relationship of a sort, which doesn't make sense to me. Why engage in a relationship when you will obviously end up killing each other? Now with me and Katniss, it's different. Katniss and I had a mutual understanding: I like her, she respects me, we agree to not kill each other. We did not engage in any relationship at all, knowing there was only one victor.

Clove is a tougher nut to crack, she knows there is only one Victor and she is not willing to engage in a relationship of any kind, risks getting attached. She and I however hold a certain respect for one another, if it comes to my death, she'll make it quick.

Marvel is the one Tribute who hates me, unrelentingly. I assume it's because we had a similar score and I came from the poorest District, and still tied him in score. He just is a self centered, egotistical bastard, end of story.

And then theres Storm, she is quietest of the Tributes, and probably the smartest. She has dark hair, cut to her shoulders and sea green eyes. She is very beautiful, and the only Tribute I converse with, still she is cold blooded to a fault. Her weapon of choice is a curved knife called a Makraka, a wicked looking weapon, probably could decapitate someone with one strike.

That was all I did that day, observe my 'Comrades'. The sky had no faces of the fallen, so there's going to be an especially nasty surprise tomorrow, I can just feel it.

It turns out I'm right, because the next morning, there is a huge curtain of smoke in the air some miles off. It's not heading towards us, meaning it's sending someone our way, and person could only be Katniss.

Knowing anyone near a fire would try to find water, we head to the river we had used as a landmark last night. There, I see a figure swimming away, it's Katniss. The Careers all jeer and give chase, me following them. Something happened to Katniss, because she is moving way slower than she would normally. Katniss continues to run, until it's apparent that she'll get caught, at that point she starts climbing a tall tree. By the time Cato gets to the trunk, Katniss is already twenty feet up. She stops and smiles down waving, at us. I suppress a laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Hello down there!" Katniss calls sweetly. "How's the weather down there?" Cato and the others are thrown off by this.

"Very fair, why don't you come down here to check for yourself?" Cato calls up, Katniss smirks.

"Why don't you come up here?" Katniss asks, Cato plunges his sword in the ground and begins to climb up the tree, he reaches ten feet high then a branch breaks under his weight, I stifle a laugh. Glimmer mumbles something and knocks an arrow. She aims up and fires, missing Katniss by several inches. Cato growls angrily and takes the bow from Glimmer, firing an arrow as well, it doesn't do any better.

"Why don't you just throw the Sword?" Katniss calls out mockingly. The Careers begin talking in hushed whispers, trying to figure out a way to get to Katniss.

"Let's just wait her out." I say, the Careers look back at me. "She has to come down at some point, it's either that or starve to death. We'll just kill her then." I finish, Cato seems to except this.

"Okay, someone make a fire." Cato says before moving off into the forest to gather wood. I cast a glance up towards Katniss, she meets my gaze with one of anger and betrayal, understandable position.

As to not attract suspicion, I move into the foliage to gather wood for a fire. As I'm gathering logs, I see movement out of the corner of my eyes. I quietly approach the tree where I briefly saw a figure moving. There was only one person that fast and stealthy.

"Rue?" I call to the tree, immediately feeling stupid, calling to a tree. That is until a dark haired girl glances around the tree, sure enough it's Rue.

"Leon. Why are you with the Careers?" Rue asks suspiciously, I put a finger to my lips, indicating her to hush. I crouch down so I'm hidden from plain sight.

"Listen, you remember Katniss from my District?" I ask, Rue nods. "I need you to get to higher ground, find a way to get her away. I can't do much from my position, the Careers are expecting me to betray them. Can you do that for me?" Rue nods, although she has an impish grin on her face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Rue says, I know what she's thinking, and it makes me blush a little. "Alright I can do that."

"Thank you, stay safe." I say, as Rue disappears into the forest. I breath a sigh of relief, if Katniss and I don't win, maybe Rue will.

Night falls quickly, the Careers are seated around the fire, all doing whatever to keep themselves entertained. Cato and Glimmer are flirting, Marvel is looking over his javelins, Clove is throwing knives at trees, plants, and anything in front of her. Storm is whistling a tune, sounding like a merry, adventurous tune, haha the irony. No one pays attention to me, I just look up occasionally seeing Katniss move. I'm pretty sure she gets a parachute at some point, which makes me grateful. Eventually the Careers start to drift off, I pretend to sleep, but I'm awake the whole night.

The next morning I look around, the other Careers are still asleep. The sun is just above the horizon, so there is enough light to se everything. At this point, I look up to see Katniss almost at the very top of the tree, and she appears to be...Sawing something? I see Katniss react and cry out silently in pain. What's wrong with her? Then I start listening to the sound of buzzing coming from the top of the tree Katniss is at. Then it hits me.

Tracker Jackers.

Katniss was cutting down a nest of Tracker Jackers, and the nest would fall straight on the campsite.

Just then the nest falls to the ground, I'm already on my feet and running by the time the others get rudely awakened. Even though I was already running, I get a sting on my ear, I quickly pull the stinger out an run towards the river.

I jump into the river and stay submerged until I can no longer hold my breath. When I'm above water, there are no Tracker Jackers around me. I get up out of the water, and immediately don't feel too good. Everything is in a tint of blue and I'm defiantly disorientated, seeing things in bouts of double vision.

After walking a few yards everything seems to come back in focus, I guess one sting is having it's trouble taking full effect on me. I begin the run back towards the tree to make sure Katniss is out of there.

While running there, I trip over something, when I look, it's Storm's swollen body. I felt a feeling of horror and revulsion, not five minutes ago I had seen Storm, beautiful, quiet, and graceful, now she was a grotesque corpse, laced with stingers all over her body. That's when the cannon fired, twice.

I stumbled to the old Campsite, to see Glimmer, looking the same as Storm, next to her, leaning against the Tree was Katniss. She had a sting on her neck and on the back of her hands. She held a bow and a quiver of arrows, no doubt obtained from Glimmer, her eyes were unfocused trying to distinguish me from the hallucinations she no doubt was having.

"Katniss Go!" I yell running the distance over to her, she doesn't move. "Katniss get out of here!" I yell again, this time she gets the message and begins to stumble off into the forest. I'm about to follow, until I hear someone running through the woods behind me. I turn to see Cato, now I have to cover Katniss's escape. Cato stops and sees Glimmer's and Storm's dead bodies, and just sees the shape of Katniss disappearing.

"So, you never were with us to begin with." Cato calls out, I draw my short sword.

"I wasn't, of course you'd need to have a few working brain cells figure that out, only one Victor." I say swinging my short sword a few times experimentally. Cato looks a little more than fumed.

"Alright then, you're going down lover-boy." Cato says before running at me, I smirk.

"My breakfast has come up with better lines." I say as I block a strike from his sword. I strike out with my foot, hitting Cato right in his gut.

Cato stumbles back a few steps then snarls at me, then charges his sword raised for a vertical strike. I block it with my blade, then strike out with my fist aiming for his face. Cato blocks my counter this time, sensing a stalemate I head-butt Cato, and push him down, before running into the woods, away from Katniss, hoping Cato has forgotten her. I keep running, until Marvel comes crashing out of the woods in front of me, throwing a javelin in my direction. I hit the ground and roll to my feet. Marvel is ready to throw another Javelin, but I run up to him, punching him in the face and kneeing him in the gut.

At this point, Cato comes crashing after me, good he's not after Katniss. I kick Marvel in the face, whether it knocks him out or kills him, I don't know nor care. I face Cato as he swings his sword at me again, I block it again, but this time his fist comes at me. I grab Cato's arm at the wrist, and while moving behind him, I pull his arm up to his upper back, causing him to yelp in pain. I then kick him in the back, pushing him into a tree, while he's dazed I turn around and run.

I keep running, my vision at times turning blue and seeing double images due to the Tracker Jacker venom. I run until I get to a clearing, I lean over trying to catch my breath, there I stand up and try and shake off the spouts of double vision as it gets worse and worse. As I'm internally fighting the Tracker Jacker venom, I see some sort of allusion, one of a figure leaping into the clearing and throwing something.

It turns out it's not an allusion, as I get a sharp pain to my side. I look up to see the figure holding knives. Clove.

Clove throws another knife, this time I have the sense enough to jump and run. I'm on the run again, an occasional knife hitting a tree on a parallel course to me. I skit to a stop as I've run out of running space as I'm standing on a rocky ledge over the roaring river. I'm ready to run and turn around, except now Cato, Clove, and a mad Marvel are running towards me. I know my end is now.

"There is only One Victor." I say as I jump into the roaring river, it's so cold my insides freeze as I tumble down river.

The next thing I'm aware of is cold, I open my eyes and see I'm on the river bank. The time of day is late afternoon, whether on the same day or another I'm not sure. Somehow I survived the rivers cold and the Tracker Jacker venom. I roll onto my back, and instantly feel a sharp pain in my side. I pull up my shirt and jacket to see a very nasty cut on my left abdominals. 'So that wasn't an illusion.' I think dryly, before tearing off a piece of my shirt and putting it over the wound.

It's around then I notice I still have my backpack from the Cornucopia with me. The insides are dry and unspoiled, I guess the backpack is water proof. I eat an apple from the pack and refill my water bottle with the water from the river. I get up and begin to walk downriver, but the cut on my side is really hindering my progress. I make it about a mile downriver before I check my improvised bandage, it's bleeding badly and already soaked the piece of my shirt all the way through. At this point I can't just keep ripping up my shirt, so I wash my wound in the river and try to do without any bandage. I only make it another hundred yards before I start to feel sick, my forehead is burning, now I have a fever. Just great. I fall to the ground, my legs having buckled beneath me, I lay there for a long while before moving again, I leave a nasty pool of blood.

At this point I'm delirious, crawling or walking until I reach the mouth of a cave. Knowing I can't do much better I crawl in and set up a camp of a sort, I don't risk a fire, in my weakened state I couldn't fight off a fox let alone a bear or a tribute.

This is where my Hell begins. Hours and days all blur in broken slow-motion, my body is already weakened from the Tracker Jacker venom, add a fever... Yeah I'm in hell, and it's worse knowing its my own body that imprisons me.

After the fifth night in the cave, I hear what sounds like a large explosion. Whether it was from the Gamemakers or some other unknown factor, I don't know, but a cannon fires shortly afterwards. Another tribute dead, what a waste of life. I wonder if it was Katniss who could have been killed. 'No, it couldn't be.' the hopeful part of my brain said. 'She probably was the one who set off that last explosion.' My brain continues to try and keep any hope I have alive, but I have my doubts. I haven't been in the game since I jumped into the river, for all I know, Katniss may already be dead, in her weakened state with the Tracker Jacker Venom running through her she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.

A few hours later, another cannon fires, shortly followed by another. My fear only increases, until I see Katniss's face in the sky, I've decided to believe that shes alive. Its a fools hope, but it's the only thing keeping me going. With the way my fever is growing, I wish someone would find me, if only to put me out of my misery. No such luck, I suppose any god in the sky wants me to suffer for a few more days.

That night I look to the darkened sky to see who was killed today. The first face is of Marvel, which I breathe a sigh of relief at, one less bloodthirsty Career. The next tribute's face is Logan from district three, knowing him, he was probably killed by Cato in a fit of rage. The final face to appear in the night sky is Rue.

Something inside me breaks, sweet young Rue, who wasn't more than twelve, killed in cold blood. I feel rage and sorrow build inside me until I let it all go in one loud and terrifying scream. They probably heard me all the way in the Capitol. I hadn't known Rue that well, or at all, but the Idea of her getting butchered by anyone made my blood boil. If I was in walking condition I probably would have headed straight for the Cornucopia, and killed anyone I crossed, or better yet join Thresh in a bloodthirsty alliance of vengeance. Though I know with my wound I wouldn't be going, besides vengeance wouldn't bring Rue back, nothing could.

In this interval of time, I pray for Rue. She and I may not have been the best of friends, but she didn't deserve the death in consequence for the Rebellion Seventy plus years ago.

It's the sickening truth, the Capitol only had the Games to exert their control so another rebellion can occur. It's funny really, the Capitol is in the center of a firepit, and one spark can light a fire.

For nearly two hours, I suffer through my unending fever that threatens to take my life. I drink water, splash water on myself, clean my wound. Nothing works, until one announcement gives me hope.

"Attention Tributes, Attention." The voice of Claudius Templesmith calls out over the loud speaker for all to hear. "The regulations that dictates only that there can only be one Victor has been, suspended. There can now be two victors if both originate from the same district." I'm thinking a thousand miles per hour now. "Good luck." Claudius calls once more then his voice is silenced, and my heart pounds in my chest. Without really thinking I call out into the dark.

"Katniss!"


	3. The Victor

The Victor

I knew I shouldn't have yelled out like that, but I couldn't help myself. There was a chance for Katniss and I to get out of here, together, and alive! I attempt to sit up, but then fall back uttering curses. I forgot about my wound.

I pull back my shirt to see my wound worst than ever, besides being inflamed and red, it was spewing pus. Yeah it was disgusting. With that thought, I fell back down to the cold cave floor. There was no way Katniss and I could both win, with my wound I would slow us down until what was left of the Careers found us and killed us.

So the excitement of reuniting with Katniss seemed more and more dismal. I would only slow Katniss down, granted she was smart and strong, but if she had to worry about me that could be enough to end her.

So there I was in that tomb of a cave, slowly dying because of the fever that burned and cooled simultaneously. It was the one thing I had never thought would bring me down in the Games, not a tribute, not a Capitol trap, a fever. The problem with the fever was that it made the thought of food repulsing. So without food, I was fighting a losing battle.

Knowing I was to die here I slept, might as well have a painless one. That's where my recurring dream came back.

My father getting killed in the mines, his corpse incinerated into nothing. My mothers depression, and then suicide, leaving me alone. I was taken into the Butcher's shop, the butcher had been a friend of my fathers. So that's what I had done in the years after my family's death, and I never dwelled on it. Pain in this world was shared, but never shown in public. We all had our inner demons to battle, my mother apparently hadn't had anything to live for, so left me alone.

That was my recurring nightmare, as for my dream...It was a bit more hopeful and meaningful.

I was twelve, she was eleven. Her father had just died in the mines, like my father would in a couple years time. It had been a month, and Katniss's mother hadn't gotten a job, leaving the small family penniless. I had already been working in the butchers shop at that point, so bringing a few rabbits had been easy. Katniss had thanked me begrudgingly, she didn't like owing people.

Unfortunately for her, I had a soft spot for her. I would bring rabbits, occasionally bread I could buy. I kept this up until May when she turned twelve, and was able to put her name in more times, enlarging the chance of being labeled tribute, in order to get Tesserae for her sister and mother, as well as when she started hunting.

My eyes shot open again, somehow that memory of helping Katniss came into my dreams when I was in despair. That's when I heard it. Footsteps, clothed in boots, light and deliberate steps. A hunters pace.

"Come to finish me off, Sweetheart?" I call out, I don't care if it isn't Katniss, I want it to end. The footsteps quicken pace until at the mouth of the cave stands Katniss, a bow in her hands.

"Leon!" Katniss says, bolting into the cave and kneeling at my side. She grabs me around my shoulders and pulls me into an embrace.

"Hi." I mumbled into her shoulder, in any other situation it would have been funny, now I was just elated to be near her again.

"What happened to you?" Katniss asked concerned, I tried to keep a steady voice while I gave her a wry smile.

"Well, after leading the Careers off your trail, I got a little gash from District Two's little knife thrower." I said lifting part of my shirt up to show her my wound, she pales a little, I guess she hates the sight of blood. "Then I decided to take a little plunge into the river, and I washed ashore with a good burning fever." I say wincing when Katniss pokes around my wound. After hearing of my fever, Katniss puts the back of her hand on my forehead pulling it back as if burned.

"You're burning up, that's for sure." Katniss says solemnly.

"Well at least I'm not going crazy." I said, cracking up into a series of chuckles turning into dry coughs.

"Leon I'm serious, you can be dead in a few days if we don't treat this." Katniss says, her eyes are icy cold. In that exchange of meeting of gazes I see it all. From the old tear marks on Katniss's cheeks, to the way her voice is hollowed. She was there when Rue died. Now I laugh in the face of death when she had to push through it with someone else dying, and it's clear she doesn't want to go through it again.

"Alright," I say, my voice changing into a low melancholy tone. "What can we do?" I ask, Katniss thinks for a minute, before digging into my backpack and hers. She produces a med kit from hers, and pulls out a long needle on string.

"I need to stitch your wound close, it's going to be a little bit painful." Katniss says, her tone revealing a slight fear, as to what I don't know. Although from what I heard back at the Seam, she was a little queasy at the sight of blood. I offer a smile, my dark eyes meeting hers.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said, as Katniss begins to stitch up my side. She really does not like it at all, I can tell, her eyes screaming while her face remains in a neutral expression.

"I remember when I first saw you." I say, Katniss looks at me, her eyes conveying gratitude for bringing her main focus from my wound.

"You were with your dad." I continue, pulling every memory I had had of the time into words. "And you were singing, it was so beautiful. When I told my father, he claimed it was the local Mockinjays, although I'm pretty sure he was a bit envious." I said, I don't know where I'm getting all this, maybe repressed memories, maybe forgotten ones, either way Katniss let's a slight smile touch her lips.

"How long ago was this?" Katniss asks, I take a second to consider.

"About seven years ago." Is my answer, Katniss creases her eyebrows, then seems to recall the memory.

"I remember now." Katniss said, a slight chuckle at the memory. "You had longer hair back then." Katniss said, as she finished the stitches.

"How does it look?" I ask, not acknowledging her latter comment.

"It looks decent enough, but it won't do much good until we can get you some medicine." Katniss said, still inspecting my injury.

"I haven't gotten any parachutes." I said, and it's true. I haven't even gotten one.

"We'll figure something out." Katniss said, I can tell by the scrunching of her facial features she's thinking of a plan.

"Like what?" I ask exasperatingly, Katniss gives me a glance that I can't really decipher. She then ducks down and kisses me on edge of my lip, aside from being elated at the kiss, I realize what Katniss's plan is.

As if rehearsed, I hear the beacon of the Parachute gift, Katniss leaves the cave to investigate. I am left with my thoughts, thinking of whether Katniss kissed me for the crowds watching our deaths, to give me hope, or because she had something for me. I suspect all may be involved or none at all, but of course my thoughts are interrupted. This however is excusable as it's Katniss who comes in carrying a small cup.

"Medicine?" I ask hopefully, Katniss shakes her head.

"Soup." Katniss said. I reach out for the soup, Katniss stops me with a gesture from her hand. "I'll do it." I reluctantly lower my hand as Katniss feeds me soup with a little spoon.

"Well that's nice." I said, Katniss smirks a little.

"Don't get used to it, this is a one time deal, Bellator." Katniss said, as she shovels the last of the soup into my mouth, I pretend to pout.

"Aw, I really like your cooking. It's one of warm feelings." I said, Katniss blushes a little.

"Shut up and get some sleep." Katniss says commandingly, I smirk slyly.

"Only if you join me." I said, winking. Katniss's blush gets deeper, and her eyes clearly say 'I hate you.'

"Fine." Katniss says, pulling out a sleeping bag and stuffing me in, then she snuggles in with me. Katniss puts her head on my shoulder, her hand laying on my chest, I wrap my right arm around her shoulders.

And just like that, my Hell turns into Heaven.

Katniss and I aren't asleep long, before another announcement breaks the peace, just when I was getting cozy.

"Attention, Tributes, attention." The voice of Claudius Templesmith speaks out again. "Tomorrow there will be a feast out in the Cornucopia, as we know you all need something, and we plan to be generous hosts. Good luck." Claudius finishes, Katniss is immediately on her feet grabbing her bag.

"Your Medicine." Katniss utters, I sigh knowing this would be coming.

"Oh no you don't." I said, grabbing Katniss's backpack just as she slings it over one shoulder. "I'm not going to let you risk your life for me Katniss." I say sternly, it's too much of a risk.

"I have to," Katniss counters, her eyes locking onto mine. "With your fever you could be dead in a few days, and I need you." I shake my head.

"Katniss, my wound is not that bad. I can stick this out." I stubbornly protest.

"You'd do the same for me!" Katniss exclaims sharply, and now I know she's won. I would do the same. I exhale and run a hand through my hair.

"Stay here, at least a little while?" I ask hopefully, Katniss looks torn, my expression must be adorable.

"Alright I'll stay." Katniss says, laying down next to me again. Again, I drift off to a decent sleep with her beside me.

I wake up a few hours later, just as she's about to leave.

"Hey." I say groggily, Katniss looks up at me and frowns slightly.

"You should be asleep." She says simply, I shrug.

"Well I need to tell you something first." I say, internally smirking. Katniss gives a confused expression.

"What?" She asks.

"Come closer." I say, Katniss sighs rolling her eyes before coming to my side. I grab hold of her by the shoulders and pull her close, kissing her cheek. "Don't get killed, I only just got brought back to life by you." I say, Katniss offers a small smile.

"I won't." She says, kissing my cheek. "Go back to sleep." she says, not like it would be possible with what might happen.

"Alright," I say verbally, no need to diminish her morale.

And then she leaves, and I'm left alone with my fears and thoughts.

After about an hour, I hear the cannon fire. At this point, I keep praying that it isn't Katniss, I've heard the Cannon so much worrying its her thats been killed. By this point I should know she's a lot smarter and skilled then I give her credit for.

As I begin to shiver from my Fever, I begin to slip in and out of a delirious state of half consciousness. Until my Angel returns.

"Leon, I got it." My eyes open, Katniss is there, but a little dazed with blood oozing from her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice raspy, Katniss doesn't answer instead she pulls out a metal can from a small package marked with a '12'.

"Katniss?" I ask again, Katniss sighs before giving me an answer.

"Clove chucked a knife at me." Katniss said, before stopping abruptly.

"And?" I asked more urgently.

"She had me pinned. Thresh saved me." Katniss says, she obviously holds a lot of respect for him.

"He let you go?" I ventured, Katniss try's to busy herself as she pull some of the salve from the can and spreads some on my wound.

Relief unable to describe goes through me, imagine being thirsty for days and days before finding a clean and rich river that you drink from to your hearts content, that's the basic feeling of this moment. Of course after that feeling of pain relief, I think of Katniss and her head wound. Without getting her permission, I take some in my hand and rub it over her forehead. Katniss's expression is at first one of annoyance, then relief.

"Thresh let you go?" I ask again, I want a straight answer. Katniss sighs and seems to relent.

"I was with Rue when she died, and Thresh let me go. For Rue." Katniss said, her voice hollow with emotion.

"We can win this thing for her Katniss, and for Thresh if he doesn't make it." I said, I don't like the idea of fighting Thresh, one because the man's a giant, secondly he and I had an understanding at the very least, and a respect, which is more than I can say for most of the tributes. Katniss sighs and curls up next to me, she must be tired running around just to get some medicine for me.

"Wake me in five hours." Katniss orders, I nod.

"You have my word." I said, in seconds Katniss is asleep by my side, very comforting.

So I stay awake. The salve really does the trick, soon my wound is nothing more than long white scar, so I can focus on lowering my fever as opposed to blood loss. Five hours passes, but I let Katniss sleep in, she's had enough excitement for one day.

Of course by late afternoon rain sets in, and Katniss awakes. I immediately inspect the scar on her forehead, a long white scratch is all that remains.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Katniss asks, annoyed.

"You took a knife to the forehead, you needed more sleep than I did." I said, before pointing outside. "Besides, it's raining. Couldn't really do any hunting could you?" I ask, Katniss sighs, I've beaten her.

"You're right. Although we don't have much food left." Katniss admits, while digging through our backpacks. Nothing there except some fruit and pieces of meat Katniss calls 'Groosling'. We silently agree that if the rain stops tomorrow, we'll go out hunting and foraging for food. For the time being, we rest and recuperate, we're not likely to get rest from here on out.

That night my fever breaks, to much rejoicing from Katniss and myself, we might actually make it.

The sound of a cannon breaks the peaceful night, I unwrap myself from Katniss and look out of a crack in the cave. The face of Thresh appears in the blackened night.

"Who is it?" Katniss asks, I sigh and look back at her.

"Thresh is dead." I said, my voice hollow, the last person I considered a friend in these games, besides Katniss, was dead. I secretly had hoped he would win if Katniss and I didn't. "I hope his death was quick, he earned that much."

"I do too," Katniss said, her voice too was hollow. "I just wish there was another way." Katniss said regretfully, I completely understood how she felt.

"Come on, we can't honor the memory of Thresh and Rue if we're fighting with fatigue and another Tribute." I said, we can grieve when we win. Katniss nods and settles into the sleeping bag, I join her shortly after. Sleep comes easy for me, at least with Katniss at my side, I wouldn't have it any other way.

The next morning the sky has cleared. Katniss and I pack up the camp in the cave, clearing all signs of us being there, although it seems unnecessary. From what Katniss has told me, it's only Cato, Foxface, and us, we are spread too far to just bump into each other.

Katniss and I have gathered our gear and now are wading up the shallow and slow part of the river to a good hunting ground.

"Where should we start?" Katniss asks me, regarding the state of the Games.

"I'm not sure." I say shrugging. "Knowing that it was Thresh, it was probably Cato who killed him. If were lucky Thresh left a few wounds to slow Cato down. As for Foxface, she could be anywhere." I said, Katniss nods as we march into a clear area in the forest.

"This looks like a good place to hunt." Katniss said, I look around, it's quiet.

"Alright, you want me to take the bow?" I ask, Katniss gives me a unbelieving look, I smirk.

"I'm kidding, I'll go look for some plants and berries." I said, Katniss nods and heads off in one direction. I walk forward into a bushy area.

I strip a bush that's full of (What i thought were) blueberries, I bring it back to the clearing and leave them on my coat. When I head back to the bush, I see one of the berries that I had been collecting had been dropped and squished. The juice on the inside was squished out onto a root. It was blood red, that could only mean...

Nightlock.

I run back to the clearing to dispose of the berries, when I see a figure crouching over them. I immediately think it's Katniss.

"No wait-!" I yell, only for the cannon to go off, then I realize that it's not Katniss, it's Foxface.

Within a few seconds I hear Katniss yelling in the woods.

"Leon!" Katniss yells, she comes crashing into the clearing, seeing me alive and running over to me. She gives me a great big hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Katniss screams into my shoulder. "You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine, just lucky I got here before you did." I said, pointing towards the berries in Foxface's hand, her body pale from death. Katniss walks over to Foxface's corpse and picks up the berry.

"Nightlock."

"Yeah, I was coming back to get rid of them. I saw Foxface crouched over them and thought it was you." I said, Katniss looks at me with a certain gleam in her eye. Katniss doesn't respond as she gathers a small amount of the Nightlock berries in her hand and puts them in the bag that had held my medicine.

"What are you doing?" I ask, Katniss looks up at me, a clever hunters look on her face.

"Maybe Cato likes berries too." Katniss says simply before we go back to hunting and gathering.

It's about midday before we decide to head for the Cornucopia to await Cato. One thing we notice when we get to the clearing is the light fading fast, too fast.

"What time is it?" I ask, the light quickly burning away.

"It was noon when we left." Katniss said, her eyebrows furrowed together. "They must be in a hurry to end it." Katniss reasoned, I nod but I still have an uneasy feeling brewing.

That's when the light of the sun dies. Everything is pitch black, the only thing I can make out is the gleam of the Cornucopia across the field, and glimmer from the lake from the synthetic stars of the arena. Eventually my eyes adjust and meet Katniss's, I grab her hand for comfort, she squeezes it in reply.

That's when we hear the ungodly sound of the mutts. It's the finale.

At that moment, Cato comes bolting out of the woods, he has no weapons and is red in the face. He has been running for his life I can tell immediately. He runs right past Katniss and I, running straight towards the Cornucopia. Katniss and I look at each other as the growls get closer, and louder. Suddenly the forests exploded as a large dark shape threw itself at me.

I hit the ground as a heavy creature is atop me, I keep just out of reach of it's snapping jaws by digging my fingers into where I think it's eyes are and holding it back there. Suddenly it yelps and jumps back, I see a silver arrow pierced through it's neck. I take the window of time offered and jump away from the creature as it rolls around on the ground trying to break the arrow buried in it's neck, it's whimpers as blood oozes out of the wound.

It's then that the Mutt's friends jump out of the woods towards us. Katniss and I share a glance and I say one word.

"Run!" With that Katniss and I begin our sprint towards the Cornucopia the only high ground in reach for me, Katniss could probably climb a tree but we've gotten this far together. The girl on fire keeps her eyes on Cato as he pulls himself up onto the Cornucopia, I keep my eyes behind us and making sure our path is clear.

Then Katniss falters, and she's about to fall and be at the mercy of those Mutts. I grab her by the arm and hoist her up to her feet, just as we reach the Cornucopia. I put my hands together and hoist Katniss up, she in turn helps me up with her outstretched hand.

We pause to catch our breath for a few seconds, watching as the Mutts try in vain to try and jump up to the Cornucopia. It's then that I notice something about one of the Mutts, I notice they're all different but one draws my eye. One with brown hair and sea-green eyes. Storm's eyes.

The Mutts are tributes!

Katniss seems to realize this at the same instant, and cries out in horror. I suddenly am pulled back by an unseen force that throws me across the Golden surface of the Cornucopia. Cato, we'd forgotten about him. Cato marches up to my crumpled form and hits me right across the face, I'm dazed.

I look up dizzily to see Cato has Katniss by the neck, on her back dangerously close to the edge of the Cornucopia. I internally scream at myself and charge Cato. I grab the Career by his midsection and throw him, he hits the upper section of the golden horn. I follow up with a right hook to his face, I'm doing everything I can to keep him away from Katniss. However I have unintentionally given Cato high ground, he has the advantage now. I push forward and get a jab in his gut, he hunches over as the breath leaves him. I go in closer for a knockout punch to through him off the Cornucopia. Cato hits me in the jaw with an uppercut and I'm dazed for a second, and that's all he needs.

Cato wraps his right arm around my neck and holds me out as a human shield, just as Katniss has an arrow knocked in her bow.

"So here we are!" Cato declares, tightening his grip around my neck trying to cut off my air. "The final three! And two of them from District Twelve: The girl on fire and the boy with nothing to lose! The star-crossed lovers of the Coal miners!" Cato said, going for Caesar Flickerman impression.

"Let him go!" Katniss growls, Cato just laughs manically.

"You really think they'll let you two win?" Cato asks. "There can only be one victor, there has never been two!" Cato declares, I'm still trying to break free but the lack of air is not aiding me. Some part of me feels that Cato is right, there can only be one victor. I push it out of my mind and meet Katniss's eyes, she's not willing to shoot on me. I subtly use my index finger to point at the back of Cato's hand. Katniss realizes and shoots.

Cato screams as an arrow pierces his hand, I break from his grip and hit him in the face with my fist then push him away. Cato falls to the ground where the Mutts begin to tear at him. Cato screams for mercy, and I feel inclined to accept it.

Katniss raises her bow and shoots one of her last arrows, hitting Cato right in the neck, cutting an artery.

The Mutts move away, trotting into the woods, Katniss and I look at each other waiting for this nightmare to end. For nearly five minutes nothing happens.

"What are they waiting for?" Katniss asks me, I look at Cato's body before answering.

"They must want to collect Cato's body." I said, shrugging. "Let's go to the lake and give them space." Katniss nods in agreement.

After sliding down the Cornucopia and trudging towards the lake, the synthetic sun rises. It looks peaceful and soothing, ironic that's its an arena dedicated to our deaths.

"Attention tributes." The voice of Claudius Templesmith calls out over the loud speaker. "The former announcement indicating two victors can win, has been...Reinstated, there can only be one victor. Good luck."

I feel all hope I had drain out of me, it was all a lie! I sigh resigned to my fate turning to Katniss.

"Do it." I said, Katniss looks at me with a horrified expression. "They have to have their victor, and it has to be you Katniss." Katniss shakes her head at this.

"No! They will have both of us, or neither." Katniss said, digging into her pocket and pulling the Nightlock berries out.

"Katniss no-!" I protest, Katniss puts her hand on my cheek.

"Trust me." Katniss says, before she kisses me, right on my lips, for a second I'm too stunned to respond, but then I lean in to it. The kiss surprisingly calms me down, Katniss pulls away and pulls my hand out, pouring the Nightlock berries into my hand. I look at her quizzically.

"Together?" I ask, Katniss nods.

"Together." She confirms. She nods as indication for me to start the countdown.

"One." I start.

"Two" Katniss said looking away towards the woods, I grab a strand of her hair and rub it between my fingers, its so soft.

"Three." I finish. We start to raise the berries to our mouths. ' It's the end' I think as the berries are about to enter my mouth.

"Stop! Stop!" The panicked voice of Claudius Templesmith calls out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present this year's victors of the Hunger Games!" Templesmith's voice finishes, then the sound of a Hovercraft meets my ears.

Katniss and I look at each other before embracing. We did it! A rope ladder is thrown down to us, which we climb up. As soon as we're in the aircraft, people in white lab coats try to separate us. 'Try' being the key word, I just made it through the Hell they made with Katniss, they're not taking her away from me now.

At this moment a needle goes into my arm, and I almost immediately go unconscious.

Over the next few days I wake up in a white room, strapped to the bed with needles in my arm. I'll thrash for a few minutes then lose consciousness. This goes on for what I can only assume is days. The third time I regain consciousness, I stay awake, the tubes are out of my arms and I'm not restrained. I stood up and walked out of the room, outside the door was Haymitch talking in a hushed conversation with Cinna.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask hoarsely, Haymitch looks at me startled. "Wheres Katniss?" I ask again with more intensity.

"Calm down, Leondros." Haymitch said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "She's still sleeping, she's fine." Cinna steps in at this point.

"Leon, she's fine. Just in and out of consciousness like you. She'll be alright." Cinna said, and I calm down. I know for a certainty that Cinna cares for Katniss, Haymitch does as well, but won't show it externally. Portia shows up and precedes to give me the biggest hug imaginable.

"I knew you could do it." Portia tearfully said. "I never doubted you." I return the hug to Portia, she is in a sense my surrogate mother. Now that I am better, Portia leads me away, I have my first Capitol meal in about a week, I go slowly on my favorite morning meal of the Cinnamon Roll.

After eating a light, yet rich breakfast Portia leads me down stairs to my prep team.

"When do I see Katniss?" I ask, feeling immediately stupid, sounding like a little, impatient boy calling out for my mommy. Portia smiles sweetly before answering.

"Haymitch wants to wait until the interview for you two to see each other. It will be more heart warming for the audience to see you embrace live." Portia said, I nod and smile back. My prep team, both of whom were silent when I was first brought in, are now chatty and talking of how District Twelve had finally risen to it's potential. God these people were clueless, ignore me in the beginning, congratulate me when I win.

After giving me a haircut, and washing EVERY flake of skin on my body, I'm given my clothes that I'll wear for the Interview. The suit is black, except for the jacket that is red with yellow flames on the shoulders, they must really like the 'Fire' idea.

Later in the synthetic buildings of the Capitol, I'm backstage waiting to go on to see Katniss, the one person who has been through this Hell with me. Effie to my surprise is backstage and smiling at me.

"Leon! It's great to see you've made it out with good manners!" Effie squeals before wrapping me in a warm hug and whispering in my ear. "Be careful, the higher-ups aren't happy with you." I smile as if she just said a reassuring comment.

"Thanks Effie, I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but at least I can call you friend." I say warmly as I walk on to backstage.

The opening theme for Caesar Flickerman's show starts, much to the warm reply from the Audience then were called up. I move in from stage right with a big warm smile on my face, something that is all too synthetic for me to use in regular use.

Then I see her.

Katniss moves on from Stage left, her hair is down and gleaming, she's wearing a delicate yellow dress that makes her glow. She and I meet eyes, and a fleeting second is all that passes before I practically lunge over to her and embrace her, I lift her up kissing her fully on the lips. The Audience let's out a great big 'Aw' before Katniss and I are asked to sit.

Now as for our seat...

The chair for us is a Love seat, basically like a couch. I feel my face flush, this really feels demeaning, not for me, but for Katniss, she'll have to practically sit on me.

I say none of this out loud, of course, and I do make ample room for Katniss to sit next to me with our hands interlocked. If it wasn't for the Camera's and the Audience this moment would be perfect.

Caesar asks his questions, which I promptly answer. Katniss answers a few, but remains quiet for the most part, letting me do all the talking. Then we sit back and watch the Hunger Games in a Three-hour recorded version of the games.

I see myself shaking my head at Katniss as she's about to sprint towards the Cornucopia. The starting cannon fires, and I pick up a Short sword and tackle Clove, giving time for Katniss to run.

I see the Career's hunt for the other Tributes, and my first kill. The scene of the building of the Supply pyramid goes up, then to Katniss sprint from fire-balls being thrown at her.

Fast-Forward to where Katniss is caught up in the tree, to where the Tracker Jacker nest falls, to my stand against the Careers and my words.

"There can only be one Victor!" Is what I shout as I throw myself in the river, surprisingly it sounds like something acted.

Now it shows Katniss's recovery and Rue's Alliance with her. The recording skips to where Katniss blows up the food, then to Rue's death.

I let tears flow freely at this point, I didn't know Rue well, but she didn't deserve to die.

I then witness the rule change to Katniss finding me, and my subsequent recovery. The next scene shows Katniss retrieving the medicine for me, after being saved by Thresh.

The rest I know well enough and let my head rest on Katniss's when she places her own head on my shoulder.

The last scenes are of the Victory with the Berries, and me guarding Katniss before being sedated.

The Recording is over and President Snow himself walks out from the audience, collecting a gasp from the crowd.

Katniss and I immediately stand up, Snow walks calmly towards us with a Crown on a velvet kind of tray. The President twists the Golden Band into a two crowns, which he places on our heads.

I look into his grey eyes, so cold and calculating. If there was one thing I was scared of in this world, it was the President, who smelt of blood and roses.

Katniss and I leave the stage and head back to our tower, tomorrow we head back home, to a life plagued by our nightmarish experiences.

I lay in that comfortable bed for the last time, and I can't sleep. I'm being tormented by the faces of all the Tributes I knew and their deaths.

I awake to the sound of my door opening, Katniss stands there, leaning against the door frame looking at me with sleep-deprived eyes.

"Hey." She utters.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask climbing out of my bed, without a shirt on, which I quickly throw on.

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Katniss asks sheepishly, I stop cold and look her with an eyebrow raised, her eyes widen. "No not like that!" I smirk.

"Alright, I swear I won't touch you." I say, climbing into the left side of the bed, Katniss follows suit on the right side of the bed, her beautiful Gray/Blue eyes staring into my Dark Green ones.

"Goodnight." Katniss whispers, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Night, Fire girl." I say smirking.

When we wake up the next morning, we're snuggled pretty tightly, now the reason we woke up was because Effie couldn't find Katniss and ventured into my room and...Let out the highest pitched scream I have ever heard. Katniss and I share embarrassed glances as we go out and enjoy our last meal at the Capitol.

Soon the time comes, and we are forced to give a teary fair well to our stylists and Prep team. I nearly cry tears when I turn away from Portia's motherly embrace, but in six months we'll see each other. Winning the Hunger Games is only part of the battle, the aftermath is what really begins the road towards depression.

Katniss and I take one last look at the gleaming Capitol, the horrors of what goes on as entertainment in there pears through the shining city. Katniss grabs my hand, it scares her too. I squeeze her hand in mine, at least I have her to push through all the pain with. It's quiet as Katniss speak words too difficult to say with our hands and eyes.

Katniss and I sleep in the same bed again that night, not to sure how that would continue back at the seam, I doubt her sister or mother would really approve, and Gale... Oh shit Gale. Once we got back, I'm not sure how'd he react, but I hope he takes it moderately. The beeping sound of the train comes on, indicating we've stopped, I barely felt something.

Now were stopped inDistrict Twelve, and I grab hold of Katniss's hand and give a reassuring squeeze. I look to her, Blue meeting Green.

"Are you ready?" I ask, Katniss nods as we raise our hands to the opening door, and a roaring crowd. Katniss see's her family, little Prim in Gale's shoulders, and her mother standing to the side. I see the original Tribute for this district, Peeta Mellark, arm in arm with a blonde girl with golden eyes, Rea, I recall her name. It seems a happy end when Katniss and I walk forward into the crowd.

I know this isn't the end though, there's more to this than a return celebration, Katniss and I started this spark, fire would ensue.

The end.


End file.
